


A terrace in the sun

by coeursdeverre



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coeursdeverre/pseuds/coeursdeverre
Summary: This is the result of me being extra nervous because of my exams and taking a break from what seems to be endless learning and studying. I hope that it's alright. Enjoy this cute date!!!





	A terrace in the sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of me being extra nervous because of my exams and taking a break from what seems to be endless learning and studying. I hope that it's alright. Enjoy this cute date!!!

The contrast of long raven hair against a blue sky on a warm and sunny day was the first memory that Mila had made of this date. It was the tenth time that she and Sara had gone out somewhere while officially being in a romantic relationship. Mila reminisced on the awkward first date at the cinema, the unsure hand touching while they were watching superheroes save the world, the shy kiss that was shared before parting. Oh how things have changed since then!

Sara greeted Mila with a wide and sincere smile. They hugged for a bit. Sara started to tell all that’d happened to her since she’d woken up that same morning. Mila looked at how beautifully Sara’s hair fell on her shoulders and her back, how the lilac dress that she had bought her for her birthday brought out the mysterious shade of her eyes and made her Italian skin look even tanner and shinier somehow, and how the golden jewellery her girlfriend was wearing made her look like a princess. Mila couldn’t believe that she was dating one of the most beautiful women in the world. She didn’t even have the time to comment on what she was admiring when a slim and warm hand took hers and led her to the café they had planned on going to. It was a habit of Sara’s to take someone’s hand when she wanted to show them something or take them somewhere. When they’d first started seeing each other, she used to sloppily take Mila’s hand, sometimes even just a finger or two in a hurry. Now however Sara naturally interlaced her fingers with Mila’s, and made sure that their shoulders brushed as much as possible. That was how she was: she’d always liked human contact and being close to people made her happy, especially when it was people she loved.

It was a fifteen minute walk from the place they met up to the café. Mila and Sara decided that, on a beautiful day like that one, it would be a shame to spend time inside and thus chose a small table on the wide terrace. The seats were quite comfortable thanks to the colourful cushions disposed on each of them and each table was decorated with some seasonal flowers. Sara hadn’t let go of Mila’s hand up until their orders had arrived. They had taken the same as usual, an iced coffee for Mila and lemonade for Sara. They talked and talked without stopping for some time, debating on whether the latest album by their favourite pop star was incredible or terrible, giving each other some fashion tips they had collected here and there, and laughing at the bad jokes and puns they both came up with as the conversation went by. Suddenly Sara fell silent and tried to withdraw a bit further under the parasol’s shadow.

“Are you alright?” inquired Mila.

“Yeah, don’t worry. It’s just that Mickey’s over there by the tree and I didn’t want him to notice us. Today is about you and me, and not my brother,” declared Sara in a cheerful tone. It wasn’t as if they were hiding their relationship, Michele knew everything about it. Mila remembered the day they had announced Sara’s protective twin brother that they were dating. His only reply after having sat down and drunk a glass of water or two was “I didn’t think you’d take my ‘don’t date boys’ advice this literally,” which Sara took as a blessing. And you could argue that it was that in a way, he had never shown any hostility towards Mila – aside from when he warned her that he wouldn’t let her toy with his sister’s heart – and he’d always been friendly when they happened to spend time all three of them together. Despite that, Mila agreed with her girlfriend: today was about the both of them and she intended to keep it that way, so she also withdrew a bit further in the shadow, hoping that it would be enough for Michele not to notice them. He seemed too absorbed by his phone to be noticing them anyway.

“Do you happen to know why he's here?” asked Mila.

“I don’t. But then, I didn’t tell him about my date either. There are apparently some things that we don't tell each other, as unlikely as it seems. My hypothesis is that he’s waiting for Emil.”

“You think they’re dating?” Mila couldn’t help but gossip, especially when it was gossiping with Sara about their friends. After all, that had been partly how they got closer in the first place, through their curiosity about other people’s private lives.

“That’s something he would never admit to me, or maybe he will when he is ready. Who knows? Anyways, I have seen his smile when he gets a text from Emil. There’s nothing platonic about it.”

Not even two minutes later, a tall man joined Michele by the tree and it was Emil indeed. The two of them stood there for a few minutes and that scene kind of reminded Mila of when she and Sara met up for a date. You couldn’t tell which one of the two young men had a brighter glow in their eyes or a wider smile on their face, but also you could easily say that they were pretty nervous about the whole thing. Mila smiled fondly as she watched Emil and Michele leave for their own adventures and put her hand on Sara’s, which was pretty unusual as it was normally Sara who initiated touch. Sara looked a bit surprised and put down her glass of lemonade. She looked at the blue eyes in front of her and laughed gently when she saw that everything was okay.

Mila felt nervous at the thought of what she was about to do; it was an idea that had just crossed her mind. Was she ready for that yet? She turned her head slightly away and looked at her knees for a moment or two, but the warm feeling she got from being so close to her girlfriend gave her the courage to act out on her impulses. She kissed Sara on the cheek, one time and then once again. While remaining so close to her face she declared, with certainty and doubt at the same time, “I love you.”

It was the first time that either of them had uttered those three words and Mila knew what her action had meant; their relationship was either about to take a whole new level or it was about to become kind of awkward. And it all depended on Sara’s answer. Mila hated to have put such a responsibility on her girlfriend’s shoulders, but she needed to be the one to have said it first (she was after all the first one out of the two to have developed romantic feelings), and she just couldn’t wait anymore.

Mila saw Sara’s big purple eyes slowly fill with tears, she was always so quick to cry. Sara took the hand that was on hers to kiss its knuckles.

“I thought you'd never say it.” Sara’s cheeks got shinier because of the happy tears streaming down on them. “I love you too. I love you so damn much.”

They then burst out in laughter, as the situation was much more dramatic than it should’ve been, but they didn’t mind as they were both very dramatic and theatrical. All that there was left to do to finish this scene that could’ve fitted in any Hollywood movie was to kiss. And that was precisely what they did.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you liked and don't hesitate to tell me what you think of it in the comments. 
> 
> Bye xx


End file.
